You're My Family
by MoonlightRush
Summary: When newly married there will always be challenges. Nagihiko hints at Rima that he wants a child, but with Rima never being fond of children stirs up some problems. But what happens when one day Rima starts feeling sick? What problems will occur? Will they be able to work it out? What if one never wants to have a baby? Sequel to Fail to Remember You. Didn't need to read first one!


**A/N: Hello everyone! So all you guys know this is a sequel to my other story "_Fail to Remember You" _, BUT you didn't have to read it to continue to read this story. It's basically a completely new story. So there won't be any confusing parts or things you won't understand from the previous story. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

_You're My Family  
_

_Chapter 1: Sorry_

* * *

"I'm scared." The short blonde with loosely tied satin ribbons in her hair fiddled with her fingers. She gave her best friend a look of worry.

"Don't tell me you're bringing this up again." Amu, who decided to accompany the girl groaned. Rima sighed pacing around. People were rushing past her and pushing up against her. The airport jammed pack now that the holiday season was over. Rima was waiting for her new husband to come back home, but an earlier phone call with him was making her all jittery and she was terrified about it.

Amu folded her arms, "I would suggest not pacing around the aisle." Rima stopped in her tracks, "Why-AH!" She screeched in pain. She collapsed on the ground holding her foot close to her chest. An elder man jumped at the girl's scream. He quickly stopped in his tracks and let his luggage fall to the ground. He innocently put his hands up in defense. Rima quickly stood up hopping on one foot toward the man. "Your stupid luggage cart just ran over my foot!"

Amu nervously glanced around at the attention her friend was causing. People began whispering and pointing at the scene. The man bowed apologetically, "So sorry ma'am…I'm sorry."

Rima's eyebrows lightened up and unexpectedly collapsed into the strangers arms, "I'm just having a bad day! First of all, we couldn't find the airport! I haven't seen my husband in two months, and you ran over my foot! Oh! _OH!_"

She started fake sobbing-atleast that's what Amu thought until Rima blew her nose onto the man's suit.

"DID I MENTION?! I think my husband wants a_ baby!_" She rose her voice, "A baby!"

Amu inched toward the two whispering in the man's ear, "I don't think she wants a baby…"

"Awww so cute a baby!" Rima's voice was all sarcasm as she clasped her hands together . The man didn't know whether to embrace the girl or just run for his life. He adjusted his crooked glasses that began falling off his face as Rima kept tugging at him. "NO not _'awww!_' More like _'aughhh!'_" The blonde began roughly shaking the guy, "I can't do this!"

Amu immediately grabbed her friend by the waist and began tugging her off the man, "I'm SO sorry! Her emotions are mixed up!" The pink haired girl tugged harder feeling her shoes slipping off, "She isn't like this! She's a nice girl!"Rima finally simply let go as the girls fell backward onto the ground. The man quickly brushed off himself, fixed his hat and nervously bowed, "Goodluck with your baby?" He wobbled away not even bothering to grab the rest of his luggage.

Rima curled up into a ball, "He was a nice man…"

Amu angrily got up, "You are lucky Utau isn't here! She would have exploded all over you!" Amu looked around and saw people stare in awe. She began swatting them off. Amu sighed she did feel bad for Rima. She knew how she was never fond of children. She offered her a loving a hand as the blonde accepted it and was lifted right back on her feet.

Rima frowned and quieltly spoke, "I just feel like I never get a break." Amu frowned with the girl. It's been over a year since the wedding. Over a year since Nagihiko had lost his memory, and how Rima had to deal with Hitomi who wouldn't let that boy go. In the back of her mind Amu knew that Rima still felt like it was her fault that Hitomi had let go and fallen.

Amu tried to make her smile, "But look at the bright side! Everything good has happened to make up for the tragedies. Nagihiko did get his memory back and now you two are closer than ever. You had a beautiful wedding. And now Nagihiko had got offered a scholarship in America to be on a professional basketball team." Rima glanced around the airport, seeing a bunch of families together. A daughter holding her father's hand. Even a baby being cradled in a sibling's arms. It was beautiful, but Rima couldn't enjoy the idea of it.

"Who knows something great might come of it. And knowing Nagihiko if you aren't ready he will wait."

Rima turned towards her friend staring right at her soft eyes. She bit her bottom lip slowly nodding, "Sure he will wait…but what if I decide to never have one…"

Amu scratched the back of her head she was never comfortable with being the advice giver. _"Curse that Utau for not coming…"_ She kept repeating in her thoughts. She whirled around watching the escalator and saw the familiar tall figure. The violet colored hair and his signature heartwarming smile. "It's Nagihiko!" Amu shouted and nudged her friend in the side.

Rima winced at the slight pain then lifted her head feeling her spirits be lifted. She felt the goose bumps down her back and could feel her eyes shaking and her vision start becoming unfocused.

She dashed forward and didn't care if she pushed past people or accidentally stepped on someone's foot. Her frown vanished as she was almost to the man that made all her worries go away. The man, she would wake up for every morning. The one she would do anything for, and make memories with.

"Nagihiko!" She reached him at the bottom of the escalator as he beat her to the hug. He dropped all his belongings and embraced her tightly. She gave him a tight squeeze as he lifted her off her feet and kissed her bare forehead. "I missed you Rima." His voice sounded so much better in person than on the phone.

"Put me down!" Nagihiko eyes widened as he set his princess down, "what's wrong?" He looked down at the girl with big eyes.

"Come here!" She rudely ordered. He couldn't help but give a sly smile, "I am here."

Rima grabbed his tie and pulled him down, "No, you're too high." He rolled his eyes and bent over to her level.

"Perfect." She gave him a soft kiss and pulled away too quickly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a longer kiss. It made her heart drop and he finally pulled away. "Now it's perfect." Rima felt the pink blush invade her pale colored cheeks. She quickly looked down at her feet and felt all shaky. "Let's go." She said bluntly and Nagihiko chuckled at the girl that he'll always love.

Amu caught up to the couple and slapped Nagihiko on the shoulder, "Want to save that for the bedroom?"

"Bedroom?" Rima squeaked. She felt her stomach brewing as that made her remember the whole baby thing.

"Oh how I miss the bedroom." Nagihiko joked and stared at Rima. She pulled away from him, "You know…uh…I….gotta pee."

Rima snatched Amu's arm and ran to find a bathroom leaving Nagihiko giving a puzzled expression. The woman stick figure caught Rima's eye as she slammed the door open and pushed her friend in it. "No, no, no!" Rima felt sick as she ran into the bathroom stall. Her insides felt all worked up from the emotions that have been toying with her.

"Oh my gosh!" Amu ran by her friend's side and closed the bathroom stall door behind them, "Are you _pregnant_?"

Rima felt queasy at the sound of that, "WHAT?" Her screamed echoed, "Nagihiko just got here!" Amu slowly nodded, "Yeah, but it could have happened before he left…"

Rima felt sweat forming on her back and shivered, "No I'm not! I'm just freaking out!"

Amu eyes wandered around, "Are you sure?"

"I'm NOT!" Rima felt her stomach heave making her hand cover her mouth. "I'm worried about tonight…there is no way I'm going into that bed…either I sleep in it or he does, not both."

Amu couldn't help but laugh inwardly, "Tell him it's your time…"

Rima looked up at her friend with watery eyes, "What?"

Both girls heard the bathroom door open and heels click along the floor. Amu lowered her voice, "Tell him it's your time of month."

"You're the greatest Amu!" Rima went to launch her arms toward her friend, but she stepped out of the way. "You were about to throw up…so don't touch me."

* * *

"Welcome back…" Rima opened the apartment door and slid off her shoes and threw her coat onto the couch. Nagihiko neatly put all his belongings by the door and let out a relieved sigh. He had missed being with Rima and it felt like too long since he's seen her. Rima lazily slumped onto the couch, "So how did everything go? Your trip?" Nagihiko took a seat right by Rima and put an arm around her. She slipped away from his embrace and repositioned on the other side of the couch.

He gave her the same confused look he'd been giving her all night, "You already asked me that _5_ times this evening."

Rima weakly smiled, "Oh, really? I must be out of it…"

Nagiko smiled, "Is something wrong?" She got up from the couch, "No I- no." Her husband got up from the couch and faced her, "Is it about the phone call earlier?"

Rima kept looking at everything, but him. She refused to stare at him directly at a time like this. She rubbed her cold arms and took a step backward. "No…uh…baby?" She realized what she said and gasped trying to cover it up, "What?"

Nagihiko had a bewildered look, "What?

Rima shrugged, "What?"

Nagihiko spoke softly, "It is. You said baby." Rima kept shaking her head, "No I was calling you baby. You know?" She fake laughed and gave an example, "Like hey baby! Babe! I think it's an American thing."

"Rima…"She could feel everything becoming serious now. Nagihiko grabbed her hand, but as soon as she felt his soft fingers she pulled away hiding her hand behind her back. She felt her emotions consume her. Her eyes began getting watery. She didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not after he just got back. Unfortunately the thought was eating her alive. "Nagihiko, I'm not sure if I even want a baby…" Tension was instantly filled in the air. Rima didn't even bother to budge. She kept her gaze on the ground.

Nagihiko was at a loss of words. He never of thought Rima would say it so harshly. Rima carefully looked up at him with tears sneaking from her eyes as they slid down her rosy cheeks. "I just…don't want to be bad parents like mine were. I don't think I can be a mom. You know how I was never fond of kids to begin with." Nagihiko took a few steps foward placing his arms around her back. "I know you're scared. It was just a thought. I can wait." His words were so sincere and just as Amu had said he'd wait. But that made the tears roll down more. Rima's voice was lost as she spoke, "You say you'll wait, but that day may never come." Nagihiko loosened his arms around her. A tear had dropped on the wooden floors below their feet. The emotional climax was too high for her. She struggled to speak, "I'll do anything thing for you, but that's the one thing I don't know if I can do. I understand if you leave me and find another girl that will provide that for you-"

Suddenly, Rima ran down the hall to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She laid on the floor crying her eyes out. She cried so hard that she couldn't even see when she opened her eyes. She felt like a horrible wife, she didn't want him to leave her, but maybe that was the only way he could move forward and be able to have a family of his own. She felt useless as to this point. She just couldn't grasp the idea of having another person join their family. She knew she was being selfish, for she only wanted Nagihiko to herself. She didn't want attention to being taken away from her. That idea of a baby was just so far away from her. Not even in a reaching distance. It was something she never wanted to think about.

She saw a shadow from underneath the door and she squeezed her hands tight. "Rima, listen please."

"I would never leave you. I love you and you know that. I love you more than I'll ever love someone else. We don't always have to agree on things. I want what you want. This just happens to be one thing we don't agree on. I'm fine with that. We don't know what will come in the future. We will live day by day at a pace we can handle. I married you to share my life with you. There were no rules in having a baby to be a family. You are my family and it's perfect."

Rima slid up onto her knees grabbing onto the door handle and pulled it open. She weakly fell into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm selfish." Nagihiko fixed his fingers into her golden curled hair, "That's my fault. I spoil you too much."

Rima breathed in his scent and rubbed her face into his chest, "You're not mad at me?"

"No." She imagined him smiling at this point. Rima asked so innocently,

"Even though I just rubbed all my snot and tears onto your shirt?"

Nagihiko chuckled, "I never liked this shirt anyway." He gave her a warm kiss on her cheek and smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Hello readers, and Shugo Chara lovers! Especially RimaHiko fans. I'm MoonlightRush and I'm most known for a fanfic I wrote on this couple a few years ago called _"Fail to Remember You."_ I was astonished and didn't think the story would be as loved as I ever had thought it'd be! 270 something reviews-I think! This story is the sequel to it! I never knew thought I would write it but I am. Oh snap! After all this time I'm ready to start writing again! I'm so excited! Hope you all enjoy! And there will be so much drama in this. And if you are familiar with my previous work, I will make you really hate or really love the characters. ;) Please review so I know whether I should continue or not! Thank you! :)**


End file.
